A Winsome Carousel
by Aya Kohaku
Summary: Simpel saja, di mana Sasuke dan Hinata merupakan dua kutub berlawanan yang sama-sama jatuh cinta kepada seorang Sabaku Gaara-ya, maaf mengecewakanmu, tapi ya, aku tidak salah ketik sewaktu nama Sabaku Gaara tercantum-dan beginilah cerita ini akan dimulai.
1. Prologue

Ia berusia tujuh tahun sewaktu mereka pertama kali bertemu—dan semenjak itu, sungguh, seumur hidupnya Hinata tak pernah menemui manusia seindah Gaara.

* * *

**Ephemera, Ephemera**

by: Aya Kohaku

_Disclaimer: I just own the story, the original Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Prologue**

Tetapi pertemuan itu sendiri sebenarnya tak bisa disebut sebagai sebuah pertemuan dalam arti hierarki, karena dalam cerita ini, Hinata (secara kebetulan) hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak penonton yang menghadiri drama musikal kanak-kanak yang Gaara bintangi. _The Secret Garden_, Hinata ingat betul judul drama musikal yang ia tonton bersama keluarganya saat itu—Ibunya masih ada, duduk di sebelahnya sembari tertawa dan membopong Hanabi—dan Gaara dengan menawannya berperan sebagai lakon utama pria bernama Colin; Colin yang kikuk, sakit-sakitan, dan kesepian. Betapa malam itu Gaara menekuni porsi aktingnya dengan luar biasa, seakan-akan pria kurus di atas panggung itu benar-benar mengidap penyakit yang entah apa namanya dan rindu akan suasana baru di luar dunia antara ia dan penyakit yang ia derita.

Hinata tak dapat menyangkal bahwa malam itu ia telah jatuh cinta.

Memang, terlalu cepat—ya, untuk anak seusianya, kata sakral semacam cinta memang terlalu cepat diucapkan, lebih-lebih jika tumpuannya hanyalah pertemuan semalam yang dialami secara sepihak. Sayangnya, sekali lagi, Hinata tak dapat menyangkal bahwa malam itu ia telah jatuh cinta, maka minggu depannya, ia kembali mendatangi gedung teater itu bersama keluarganya, berharap menyaksikan kembali bocah kecil—yang ia taksir berusia sepadan dengannya—yang memiliki ciri-ciri pendek, pucat, berambut merah, bermata hijau kebiruan, dan dari desas-desus hangat yang Hinata dengar dari deretan kursi depan dan belakang, ia bernama Gaara.

Siasatnya tak sia-sia.

Ia terus mendatangi gedung teater itu setiap malam minggu, mirip sebuah rutinitas yang perlahan menjelma ritual, lantas mendapati Gaara bermain sebagai berbagai tokoh. _Pied Piper_, _The Jungle Book_, _The Lion King_, _Jack and The Giant_, _Tom Sawyer_, hingga _Tale of Beauty and The Beast, _tak terhitung berapa puluh judul musikal yang sudah ia tonton, duduk histeris di kursi yang sama setiap minggunya (deret ketiga dari depan, kursi nomor tiga puluh enam), pun potret Gaara dalam bermacam kostum dan mimik muka yang mengakibatkan Hinata tak mampu melepaskan tatapannya.

Namun dunia berputar, meski kadang putarannya bukanlah gerakan melingkar perlahan, melainkan putaran cepat seperti gerak gasing.

Alkisah, suatu hari, Gaara tak lagi bermain musikal—berhenti total.

"Maaf, Nona muda," penjaga karcis di depan gedung teater itu mengirimkannya pandangan menyesal ketika Hinata menunjuk-nunjuk poster pertunjukan drama dan tak menemukan wajah Gaara di sana, "tapi tuan Sabaku Gaara sudah tidak bermain musikal lagi."

Penjelasan itu cukup mengirimkan Hinata ke pucuk amarah yang berbuntut pada permintaan maaf ayahnya kepada pengunjung teater karena puterinya—yang malam itu seharusnya merayakan ulang tahunnya yang kesepuluh dengan menyimak kemampuan akting dan vokal Gaara dalam _The Advetures of Pinocchio_—telah menyebabkan keributan.

"Tapi malam ini, Gaara seharusnya—tersendat—bermain sebagai—tersendat—Pinocchio, dan, dan," ia berhenti, mengusap air mata lalu menuntaskan cegukannya, "dan i-ia seharusnya menyanyikan _I've Got No Strings_ de-dengan _make-up_ mirip boneka kayu, topi, hidung panjang, tarian lincah, serta—"

Yang Hinata tahu, malam itu, tangisannya tak dapat berhenti.

Malam-malam minggu seterusnya berjalan monoton. Hinata akan mengantri di depan gedung teater, berharap poster pertunjukan musikal kanak-kanak akan menyertakan wajah Gaara, kecewa, pulang diantarkan sopir pribadi keluarganya, kemudian memutar rekaman musikal yang pernah ia tonton di kamar seraya melempar-lemparkan sobekan kertas ke lantai. Kebiasaan ini berjalan terus-menerus selama satu tahun—ayah dan ibunya sama sekali tak dapat berbuat apa-apa—hingga akhirnya putaran gasing kehidupan bergerak di luar batas kewajaran dan menarik nyawa Hinata lebih dalam.

Di usianya yang kesebelas, ibunya meninggal.

* * *

**oOoOo**

* * *

Tidak, sebenarnya tidak sesimpel itu.

Hinata tidak ingin membicarakan bagaimana, semenjak ibunya tiada, kehidupan keluarganya mendadak berputar satu lingkaran penuh—seandainya saja kenangan pahit adalah hal yang gampang untuk tak diingat. Tetapi tak ada yang bisa berkelit dari guratan nasib. Mungkin memang sudah jalannya—Hinata sempat berpikir begini—mungkin sudah jalannya bahwa ibunya dipanggi oleh Kami-sama, bahwa, bahwa—bahwa kesehatan ayahnya juga ikut terpengaruhi dan bisnis mainan anak-anak keluarga Hyuuga (yang sempat meniti posisi puncak di antara pesaingnya) lantas gulung tikar, meninggalkan beberapa set koper yang mesti ia bopong pagi-pagi bersama Neji-nii ke sebuah apartemen berukuran lima puluh lima tatami.

"Hari ini, anggota keempat _rookie boyband_ Shinobi yang juga memegang posisi sebagai _main vocalist _kedua,resmi diperkenalkan oleh _Konoha Ent_—"

Hanya saja, waktu terus berjalan.

Jika ditanya apa hal yang paling Hinata inginkan di usianya yang kini genap tujuh belas tahun, maka, barangkali, tanpa pikir panjang ia akan meminta kesehatan jangka panjang untuk ayahnya, doa agar Neji-nii dapat menyelesaikan tugas akhir kuliahnya dengan baik, doa agar Teuchi-san—pemilik rumah makan Ichiraku Ramen tempat ia bekerja sambilan—akan kembali menaikkan gajinya (karena Hinata ingin membeli beberapa hadiah tahun baru untuk keluarganya, seperti mantel baru untuk Hanabi, barangkali), doa agar Hanabi lolos kualifikasi beasiswa yang ditawarkan yayasan Kage, serta doa agar roda kehidupan yang sudah berputar terlalu curam selama enam tahun belakang tidak kembali membuat ulah—seandainya memang ia harus bergerak, maka Hinata ingin kembali berada di sisi atas dan tak usah turun.

"Hinata, pesanan untuk meja empat, satu porsi _curry ramen_, _ika-yaki_, dan soda!"

"Ah, ba-baik!"

Ya, enam tahun sudah berlalu, tersibak begitu saja.

Langit mendung, dan jam dinding di rumah makan Ichiraku Ramen menunjukkan pukul lima sore—Hinata menambahkan satu lagi daftar keinginan di hari ulang tahunnya, yang merupakan doa agar hujan tak usah turun sebelum _shift _kerjanya habis, lalu meneruskan racikan ramennya sambil sesekali melirik tayangan infotainment yang disiarkan di layar televisi. Belakangan, dunia hiburan Jepang sedang terpusat pada _boyband _pendatang baru bernama Shinobi yang kabarnya tergabung dari _trainee_ terbarik di perusahaan _Konoha Ent_.—salah satu perusahaan _entertainment _yang menduduki tiga peringkat atas dunia hiburan Jepang. Sejauh ini, anggota yang diperkenalkan baru tiga—lagi-lagi, kabar lalu-lalang mengatakan bahwa _boyband _ini akan terdiri atas enam personil—yaitu Shikamaru Nara selaku _leader_, Namikaze Naruto selaku _main vocalist_ pertama, dan Uchiha Sasuke selaku _main dancer_ pertama.

Pada hari-hari biasa, Hinata tidak akan ambil pusing soal tayangan infotainment yang diputar Ayame, puteri pemilik Ichiraku Ramen, saat jam-jam kerja—namun hari ini ia berulang tahun (usia ketujuh belas, bukankah ini usia paling mendebarkan dalam fase kehidupan remaja) dan keinginannya seputar kenaikan gaji benar-benar diwujudkan oleh Teuchi-san. Tambahan lagi, Teuchi-san masih berbaik hati memberikannya bonus upah sebagai pengganti kado ulang tahunnya—yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak apa-apa andaipun beliau tidak memberikannya, sebab pada akhirnya Hinata sudah terbiasa tidak menerima kado ulang tahun semenjak usianya yang kedua belas.

Dengan kondisi sebaik ini, Hinata tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk kelewat bahagia dan tersenyum sepanjang _shift _kerja, termasuk memberi perhatian lebih terhadap acara entah-apa-pun-namanya yang ditonton Ayame hampir setiap hari, dan membuat _mental note_ bahwa ia harus menarik kembali ucapannya soal aku-tidak-akan-pernah-tertarik-dengan-grup-idol-at au-boy-band-atau-kumpulan-pria-cantik-dan-imut-yan g-menyanyi-sambil-menari-heboh-di-atas-panggung-at au-semacamnya kepada Tenten tempo hari silam karena, _well_, salah satu_ member _Shinobi yang kalau tidak salah bernama Namikaze Naruto ini rupanya tidak jelek-jelek amat—tapi, pria emo berkulit pucat di sebelahnya yang saat ini sedang memeragakan _pirouette_ (siapa tadi namanya? Sasumi? Sasuke?) agak membuat Hinata bergidik tak nyaman, entah mengapa—dan lagi, seusai ia mendemokan kemampuan bernyanyinya, Hinata bisa paham mengapa pria bermata biru koral itu dipilih sebagai _main vocalist _pertama. Suaranya begitu _powerful_ dan mencakup _range _yang besar. Ia bahkan tidak terlihat kesulitan sama sekali saat mencakup nada-nada tinggi pada lagu _Madness _milik Muse yang barusan ia nyanyikan. Di samping pria _blonde _ini, si emo berkulit pucat di sebelahnya—walau Hinata masih agak tidak nyaman setiap meletakkan pandangan ke arahnya—serta si rambut nanas yang sedari tadi menyebarkan aura malas dan jauh dari kata berwibawa, juga memiliki bakat yang harus diacungi jempol. Kabar bahwa mereka merupakan _trainee _terbaik yang dimiliki _Konoha Ent._ bisa jadi bukan isapan jempol belaka. Lagipula, lagipula, bukankah tadi pembawa acara sempat berkata bahwa hari ini mereka akan mengumumkan anggota keempat yang notabene merupakan _main vocalist _kedua? Mungkin kemampuan vokalnya tidak sebaik Naruto Namikaze, namun ia tetap penasaran seperti apa gerangan pria yang—

"_Ohayō gozaimasu, watashi wa Sabaku Gaara-desu._ _Watashi wa Shinobi no _second main vocalist _desu. Hajimemashite._"

.

.

.

"Sa… Sabaku Gaara?"

Hinata tidak yakin berapa kali Teuchi-san memanggil namanya setelah itu.

* * *

**oOoOo**

* * *

Di luar dugaannya, putaran kehidupan rupanya telah bergerak tanpa ia sadari.

Bergerak begitu cepat dan jauh.

"Jadi, kapan kira-kira kita bisa mengerjakannya?"

Hinata terpaku di tempatnya.

Tolong, berkati dia—berkati dia karena telah berhasil menerima beasiswa untuk melanjutkan kuliah di universitas swasta ternama milik yayasan Kage, berkati dia karena telah mengambil jurusan Bahasa dan Kesusastraan Jepang yang mengharuskan mahasiswanya mengikuti beberapa mata kuliah campuran dengan mahasiswa fakultas lain—tidak, tidak, berkati saja Hinata dan segala keberuntungannya (atau kesialannya, tergantung dari sisi mana kau mau menilai) dan kenyataan bahwa seorang Sabaku Gaara, cinta konyolnya yang tak pernah bersemi, juga—kejutan, kejutan—melanjutkan studi di universitas ini, tepatnya di fakultas musik jurusan Ilmu Musikal dan Lingkungan, dan dari segala kemungkinan yang ada, dengan skala satu banding _infinity_, mereka dipertemukan oleh sebuah kelas sejarah—_freaking, history class_.

Perlu dicatat bahwa, kenyataan bahwa Hinata masih dikejutkan dengan kemunculan Gaara yang sama sekali tak dinyana, delapan bulan yang lalu bersamaan dengan debutnya di Shinobi, sama sekali tidak membantu.

Kenyataan bahwa Hinata masih amat, sangat, menyukai laki-laki berambut merah yang seumur hidupnya bahkan—sepertinya—sama sekali tidak sadar dan tidak peduli atas keberadaan dirinya, lantas dosen sejarah yang terlalu malas mencari hari pengganti demi menutupi absennya yang banyak kosong karena jadwal seminarnya yang padat—sehingga mengharuskan wanita nyentrik bernama Anko tersebut secara semena-mena membagikan tugas pengganti kepada seluruh mahasiswa yang, sialnya, mengambil kelas sejarahnya, berpasang-pasangan berdasarkan nomor absen (di mana nomor absen diurutkan berdasarkan huruf pertama nama mahasiswa, bukan nama marga keluarga), dan dari segala kebetulan yang berbanding satu lawan tak hingga, kelas berisi enam puluh empat orang itu hanya memiliki satu nama pengisi konsonan H dan G, Hinata dengan huruf H sebagai awal namanya dan Gaara dengan huruf G—lebih sangat tidak membantu.

Katakan, wanita lain di kelas sejarah itu (ah, di seisi universitas itu) pasti rela menukar jatah makan siang mereka selama sebulan demi berada di posisi Hinata. Bagaimana tidak, kapan lagi kau bisa bekerja kelompok dengan _the great_ Sabaku Gaara, _main vocalist _kedua dari _boyband_ terkenal yang belum ada setahun terbentuk namun sudah tersohor sampai manca negara?

Bukannya Hinata tidak bahagia sewaktu pertama kali mendengar suara keras Anko-sensei yang menggemakan namanya dan Gaara di seisi kelas—bila memungkinkan, Hinata tentu sudah berlari pulang dan bergantian memeluk ayahnya, Hanabi, serta Neji-nii. Sayangnya, di universitas papan atas ini, uh, Hinata—yah, ia hanyalah penerima beasiswa. Reputasi semacam ini sudah memberikannya kesan buruk di hadapan mahasiswa lain yang, _well_, merupakan orang-orang penting dan berduit, entah itu artis, idol, atau sebatas tuan dan nona muda dari keluarga konglomerat. Maka ketika di suatu sore yang berawan dan Gaara tiba-tiba mengajaknya bicara di depan umum, menanyakan soal kejelasan tugas sejarah mereka—sebab apa lagi yang akan ia bicarakan kepada Hinata, ramalan cuasa?—yang mengundang beberapa tatapan tajam dari sejumlah pria dan wanita di sekitarnya, Hinata mengerti betul bahwa hal yang harus ia katakan adalah, "Bi-biar aku saja yang mengerjakannya—ka-kau tidak perlu memusingkan tugas ini."

"Kau yakin?" pria dihadapannya menekukkan kening. "Baguslah, jadwalku sebulan ke depan sangat padat. Hn, terimakasih, sampai jumpa."

Tetapi tidak.

Alih-alih mengutarakan hal yang mirip dengan bayangan Hinata barusan, Gaara justru melipat tangannya di depan dada, mengirimi Hinata tatapan yang dapat membuat anak berusia di bawah dua belas tahun menangis seharian. "Kau tahu, ini bukan saatnya untuk menggoda—"

Astaga.

"Astaga," sepotong kata ini tanpa sadar Hinata ucapkan terlalu keras, "aku sa-sama sekali tidak bermaksud demikian, Sabaku-san."

Ia dapat merasakan jumlah mata yang memandang mereka semakin menjadi.

"Ta-tapi," gadis berambut indigo itu berdeham, kedua tangannya berpegangan erat pada tali ransel yang ia kenakan, "ka-kalau kau tidak keberatan, kita—kita bisa mengerjakannya mulai dari sekarang."

Sejurus kemudian, ia tahu, cinta konyolnya selama satu dasawarsa kepada Gaara selama ini bukanlah langkah yang harus disesali.

Raut wajah Gaara agak mengendor seusai Hinata menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya. Walau pria di hadapannya itu tetap enggan menyunggingkan senyuman barang sedetik, toh, Hinata memakluminya—karena meski ingatan akan bocah laki-laki bertubuh kurus yang selalu tersenyum bahagia setiap turun dari panggung dan menyapa penonton masih segar di memori Hinata, ia tidak dapat menyangkal bahwa kehidupan berjalan, enam tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk mengubah kepribadian dan gerak-gerik seseorang.

—Sebaliknya, enam tahun juga bukanlah waktu yang lama untuk menghilangkan suatu perasaan yang kehadirannya saja tidak diundang, tumbuh begitu saja membawa akar dan serabut, menempel, melekat, membelah diri.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Jangan bercanda."

Hinata tahu, banyak skenario lebih buruk yang bisa saja terjadi seandainya ia benar-benar mengucapkan dua patah kata itu, karenanya ia berusaha diam, menahan mulutnya agar tak mewujudkan kata-kata yang selama enam tahun ini terus bermain di kepalanya, lantas sekedar memberi jawaban dalam bentuk _gesture _saat Gaara memberi usul untuk mengerjakan tugas tersebut di perpustakaan universitas. Saran yang tepat, sebenarnya, karena lewat pukul empat sore, perpustakaan universitas biasanya sudah mulai sepi (mahasiswa lebih sering berkumpul di area fakultas atau jurusan masing-masing), yang tandanya mereka akan lebih terhindar dari pandangan tajam dan gunjingan—yang seratus persen akan ditujukan kepadanya, bukan Gaara. Ia juga masih belum membuka suara ketika Gaara sibuk keluar-masuk di sela gang yang terbentuk antara rak, melompat sesekali untuk mengambil buku yang ada di sisi atas (sampai di sini, Hinata baru sadar bahwa Gaara tidak bisa dibilang cukup tinggi untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki), dan dengan sigap meletakkan beberapa tumpuk buku di lipatan lengannya, seolah-olah itu merupakan suatu kebiasaan yang sudah ia lakoni sehari-hari.

"Aku tidak mengerti, ini kelas sejarah, tetapi Anko-sensei memberi tugas analisis cerita rakyat."

Maafkan Hinata—namun ia sungguh tak dapat mengedipkan matanya.

"Ah?" ia mengambangkan tanggapannya, tidak mengerti apakah gumaman Gaara barusan termasuk gumaman yang mesti dibalas atau tidak. "Ku-kurasa, i-ini berhubungan dengan seminar beliau belakangan mengenai _fokltales_…"

"Hn, bagaimana kalau Tanabata?" Gaara menyodorkan buku kumpulan cerita rakyat Jepang ke hadapan Hinata.

_Apapun, terserah, kau bahkan boleh mengambil hatiku secara percuma._

"Tanabata usul yang bagus, ceritanya mudah dibuat esai dan—dan Anko-sensei sepertinya lebih tertarik dengan cerita melodrama semacam ini."

"Kau tahu banyak soal hal semacam ini?" kali ini sepasang mata Gaara berhenti tepat pada Hinata, membuat wanita Hyuuga itu sejenak tercekat.

"Y-ya, tentu saja—ma-maksudnya, ya, a-aku mahasiswi sastra, ja-jadi...," Hinata menggerakkan bola matanya, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang mampu meredakan kekikukan di antara mereka. Di lain pihak, sang lawan bicara tampaknya tidak terlalu peduli (atau memang tidak peka) dengan suasana yang ada, alih-alih justru sibuk membalikkan tangan lentiknya di beberapan lembar halaman buku _Tuck Everlasting—_mungkin ia memang sudah terbiasa berkunjung ke sini dan membaca novel-novel asing, pikir Hinata. "Kau terlihat mengantuk, Sabaku-san."

Sepasang mata yang menggemaskan itu sekali lagi berhenti tepat di arahnya.

"Ah, maaf," Hinata sekonyong-konyong membelalakkan matanya, tak menyangka pria kaku di hadapannya akan tiba-tiba meminta maaf, "aku terlena dalam duniaku sendiri."

Setitik bagian di hati kecil Hinata kontan menjerit—apa Gaara sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa dirinya adalah penyanyi terkenal dan merupakan satu dari enam pria yang paling diincar banyak wanita di Jepang? Serius, apa ia sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa tindak-tanduknya yang barusan itu bisa saja menimbulkan kesalahpahaman bagi banyak pihak? Tanpa ada angin dan hujan, meminta maaf begitu saja dengan tetap memasang wajah serius—bagaimana Hinata tidak merasakan degup jantungnya seketika berdetak dua kali lebih cepat?

"_Nee, _kita bisa melanjutkannya esok hari, Sabaku-san," jika kau tidak jadwal kuliah atau kegiatan bersama Shinobi, "ja-jadi lebih baik kau beristirahat dulu. Aku akan menyelesaikan bagian kasarnya di rumah."

"Tidak apa-apa seperti itu?"

Ha, ha.

"Tidak apa-apa," tawa Hinata tertahan di ujung lidahnya.

"Kau tidak sedang menggo—"

"Astaga, tidak Sabaku-san, tidak," lalu benar-benar lepas, menyamarkan sepasang bola mata lavendernya dalam bentuk lengkungan bulan sabit, "pulanglah lebih dulu, ka-kau terlihat sangat lelah."

Dan jika kau tidak lekas pergi, aku tidak akan dapat berhenti memandang tato merah di keningmu itu—ia menambahkan dalam hati.

"Terima kasih, Hyuuga-san," Hinata merasakan jiwanya siap melompat keluar akibat terlampau bahagia, "tapi aku akan tinggal sebentar untuk," ah, dan ia bahkan turut menyertakan alasan—yang sebenarnya bukan hak Hinata untuk diperlakukan demikian, "meminjam beberapa bahan musikal—sekali lagi, terima kasih atas kerja samanya."

Ia sempat menyesal karena buru-buru mempersilakan dirinya pulang terlebih dahulu, bukannya mencari dalih agar bisa lebih lama tinggal bersama Gaara di deretan sofa lantai tiga perpustakaan universitas—meski ada atau tidaknya Hinata barangkali tidak akan membawa perubahan besar, sebab Gaara hanya akan kembali sibuk keluar-masuk celah antar rak buku, dan Hinata sekedar mampu berakting kecil-kecilan tanpa sanggup menciptakan dialog lebih lanjut kepada laki-laki agak tak peka itu. Lagipula, Hinata masih sadar bahwa perbedaan status sosial di antara mereka amat besar, dan mana mungkin ia semaunya saja berkata, hei, kau tahu, sewaktu masih berusia tujuh, aku selalu menonton drama musikal yang kau bintangi tiap malam minggu—dan sejak saat itu, rasanya aku telah—berdeham—jatuh cinta, hingga sekarang, dan, oh, kau sungguh tampan, sangat tampan sampai-sampai aku ingin membawamu ke altar pernikahan secepatnya.

—Yang benar saja.

Ia belum sepenuhnya sakit jiwa.

* * *

**oOoOo**

* * *

Atau memang sudah, entahlah.

"Hei Gaara, kau tidak seharusnya tidur di sini."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Hei, bangun, Temari dan manajer mencarimu, kau tahu."

Hinata menempelkan tubuh kecilnya pada sebidang rak buku, berharap tak menimbulkan suara gaduh dan memperjelas keberadaannya—sial, seandainya dompetnya tidak tertinggal di atas meja tempat Gaara sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya, Hinata tidak akan bertemu pria berwajah pucat dengan potongan rambut emo yang selama delapan bulan belakangan ini terus melakukan _fanservice _dengan mendekati Gaara di depan publik dan membuat penggemar wanita (juga pria) menjerit tak berdaya, terbukti dari banyaknya fandom, rekap foto, video, dan _fanfiction_ berlabel embel-embel GaaSasu yang tersebar di berbagai situs dunia maya.

_Main dancer _pertama Shinobi, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Aku tidak kuat membopongmu sekarang, kau lupa lututku masih belum pulih dari cidera?"

Dari posisinya, Hinata mampu melihat punggung Gaara bergerak sedikit, namun dari sepasang matanya yang masih terkatup erat, Hinata tahu bahwa ia masih belum terjaga.

Desahan berat Sasuke bergema di langit-langit perpustakaan.

"Berada di kampus sampai sesore ini dan tertidur sembarangan," jemari lentiknya memungut setumpuk buku yang jatuh dari genggaman Gaara, "bagaimana kalau ada yang menyerangmu tiba-tiba atau lebih-lebih, menculikmu?"

_Pfft._

"Seisi Jepang bisa panik jika itu terjadi, dasar merepotkan."

Ujung bibir Hinata perlahan-lahan tertarik ke atas begitu mendengar kata-kata yang baru saja diutarakan Sasuke. Pendukung pasangan GaaSasu tentunya akan membayar mahal demi melihat adegan ini—Sasuke yang bermonolog manis terhadap sosok Gaara yang pulas tertidur tanpa dosa, di suatu sudut perpustakaan tanpa ada siapa pun selain mereka, dan sinar oranye matahari senja masuk dari lubang memanjang ventilasi—dibandingkan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil sepihak di atas maupun di belakang panggung yang selama ini telah terekam dan terpotret diam-diam di kalangan para penggemar. Hinata dapat membayangkan sorakan-sorakan berbunyi, "Apa kubilang, _GaaSasu is real!_" yang kerap ia baca di _timeline twitter _milik Ayame jika para penggemar itu berada dalam posisi Hinata sekarang, tapi ayolah, dalam keadaan seperti ini, Sasuke tidak perlu repot-repot meneruskan akting _fanservice_-nya, kan? Toh, tidak ada penggemar yang melihat. Kecuali kalau, Sasuke sadar bahwa sedari tadi Hinata telah bersembunyi di balik deretan rak sambil, tanpa izin, memerhatikan gerak-geriknya. Kecuali kalau—

"Dan aku bisa saja cemburu, kau tahu?"

.

.

.

Astaga.

Tentu saja.

Kecuali kalau, selama ini, Sasuke Uchiha—

"Hei, Gaara, jangan diam saja."

Kecuali kalau, kecuali kalau—

"… Hei," Hinata tidak tahu apakah ia harus diam di tempat, atau berlari pulang tanpa memedulikan dompetnya, atau menghalangi Sasuke gerakan tangan Sasuke yang sibuk memainkan helaian rambut Gaara, atau menampakkan dirinya dan menuntut Sasuke untuk berhenti menyapukan bibirnya di sekujur permukaan kepala Gaara, atau justru cukup berteriak kecil sewaktu Sasuke pelan-pelan memindahkan letak bibirnya dari kening Gaara ke telinga kanan laki-laki yang semakin keras mendengkur itu dan berkata, "aku mencintaimu."

Maka ia memilih _option_ terakhir.

Hanya saja Hinata tidak menyangka bahwa jeritan kecilnya akan terdengar sampai di telinga Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/n**

**Jadi, saya kembali setelah lama hiatus :') ini karya kasar sih, coba-coba publish siapa tau laku (he he he). Jadi laptop saya sedang diservice, dua minggu belum balik-balik, dan data Saihate sama From Y to Y ada di sana. Semoga bisa lekas dikembaliin sih, jadi libur semester selama 2 bulan ini saya biar bisa nyelesaiin fic dulu-dulu yang sampai sekarang belum juga kelar huaaa :''**

**Akhir kata, saya sekali lagi minta maaf atas keteledoran dan janji manis saya yang sudah-sudah, terimakasih karena telah berkenan mampir, dan selamat beribadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan :)**

**Yogyakarta, 2013**

**Aya Kohaku**


	2. Chapter 1: Dumb and Dumber's 1st Meetin'

Mengenal Gaara barangkali adalah satu dari sekian kesalahan besar yang pernah Sasuke lakukan.

—Dan jatuh cinta kepada pria berambut merah itu adalah puncak tercuramnya.

* * *

**A Winsome Carousel**

by: Aya Kohaku

_Disclaimer: I just own the story, the original Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dumb and Dumber's First Meetin'**

* * *

Ia tidak pernah menanyakan kebenaran orientasi seksualnya sebelum ini.

Sasuke adalah laki-laki tampan—dan ia sadar betul. Lingkungannya selalu mengajarkan demikian, sedari pujian tetangga kanan-kiri rumahnya tentang bagaimana orangtuanya sangat beruntung memiliki dua putera tampan, hingga pandangan memuja wanita yang ia papasi di hampir-delapan-belas-tahun hidupnya.

Sasuke adalah laki-laki tampan—dan karena ia sadar betul akan hal ini, maka ia memanfaatkannya dengan amat baik.

Mengklaim bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang laki-laki jahat sejujurnya tidak seutuhnya benar, walau ia tak keberatan sewaktu Konoha Ent., manajemen tempatnya bekerja, menamankan _image _seperti itu semenjak awal debutnya. "Kau memiliki raut wajah dan postur tubuh yang disukai wanita muda," ujar mereka, "angkuh dan misterius. Dan wanita sangat menyukainya."

Tentu saja, wanita sangat menyukainya—Sasuke ingin tertawa begitu Tsunade-sama menyelesaikan alasan-tak-begitu-penting soal mengapa ia diberi peran sebagai _bad boy _di antara lima anggota Shinobi lain. Tak ada yang meminta wanita pemilik Konoha Ent. itu memberikan penjelasan, sebenarnya, tapi Sasuke mengunci mulutnya saja, mengunci mulutnya sambil menahan perasaan geli yang siap meledak kapan saja di ujung lidahnya—sebab tanpa penjelasan pun, ia tahu.

Ia tahu bagaimana wanita-wanita itu, tua ataupun muda, melemparkan diri mereka di jejakan kakinya. Sialan, bahkan ia tahu bagaimana rasanya harus pindah sekolah dengan tiba-tiba karena salah satu gurunya telah bertindak di luar batas. Lucu, memang, namun Sasuke tak dapat menyangkal bahwa mantan gurunya itu memang menarik—jika tak bisa ia katakan cantik, meski usia mereka kurang lebih terpaut sepuluh tahun—dan ia tahu bahwa beliau menyukai Sasuke. Suka, dalam konteks ketertarikan murni kepada lawan jenis. Dan Sasuke tidak bodoh, walau kesibukan sebagai _trainee _di Konoha Ent. kala itu menyebabkan beberapa prestasi akademisnya menurun, Sasuke tidak bodoh.

Nilai ulangannya memburuk, dan Sasuke bisa habis jika ayahnya tahu—meski tidak berasal dari keluarga konglomerat (yah, keluarganya bisa dibilang kaya, bila memiliki satu unit apartemen 4LDK di distrik Meguro serta dua mobil pribadi cukup mendukung persepsi itu, namun tak berlebihan), tetap saja, ayahnya adalah seorang dosen di perguruan tinggi ternama, dan tak mungkin beliau mampu menerima begitu saja nilai selain A dan A+ pada laporan semester puteranya—ditambah fakta bahwa kakak tak bergunanya yang bernama Itachi memiliki kualitas otak di atas rata-rata, dan nilainya selalu dibandingkan dengan nilai-nilai Sasuke, dan orang tuanya yang tak terlalu mendukung keputusan Sasuke untuk menandatangi kontrak sebagai _trainee _di Konoha Ent., dan guru cantik yang jatuh hati padanya itu, kebetulan, mengajar mata pelajaran yang paling Sasuke benci (siapa pula remaja enam belas tahun yang terang-terangan suka Fisika), membuat Sasuke memutar otak dan tak menghindar saat beliau (yang namanya tak ingin Sasuke ingat) mulai rajin mendekatinya dengan berbagai macam alasan.

Beliau menyukai Sasuke, dan Sasuke membutuhkan huruf A (kalau bisa, justru, A+) pada kertas nilainya—ia pikir hubungan mereka mutual.

Maka ia biarkan saja guru itu memanggilnya (tanpa maksud jelas) ke Laboratorium Fisika setiap hari Rabu dan Jumat seusai lonceng pulang sekolah berbunyi, memberikannya satu-dua jam secara cuma-cuma agar wanita tersebut bahagia dan, kemungkinan besar, menaikkan nilainya. Ya, mereka sempat berciuman—ya, Sasuke pernah dua kali membalas ciumannya dengan geram, dan kau boleh menyalahkannya. Kau—kau boleh memakinya, karena Sasuke pun sampai saat ini masih kerap memaki dirinya sendiri mengenai persoalan ini. Tetapi, apa toh yang bisa ia lakukan—bagaimanapun, terlepas dari sosok luarnya yang tampan dan dingin, Sasuke (waktu itu) tetap saja remaja yang bahkan belum begitu lama merayakan ulang tahunnya yang keenam belas!

Ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa guru itu adalah seorang maniak yang akan menguntitnya ke mana saja dan, lebih-lebih, mengancam keluarganya!

"_Oi, _anak-anak, mulai hari ini, Gaara akan berlatih bersama kalian."

Lalu pertemuan itu terjadi.

"Ini hari pertamanya sebagai seorang _trainee, _jadi bersikaplah yang ramah padanya—terutama kau, Naruto, jangan terlalu hiper, itu menakutkan."

Kelas vokal tidak pernah menjadi kelas kesukaannya selama menjadi _trainee _di Konoha Ent., (sebutannya sebagai _dancing machine _di kalangan para _rookie _merupakan petunjuk jelas bahwa bakatnya bukanlah menyanyi), namun bukan berarti ia membencinya. Justru, ia cukup menikmati suara-suara potensial yang berpartisipasi di kelas itu, sebagaimana _trainee-trainee _tersebut turut menikmati gerakan tubuh Sasuke di kelas tari. Dari semua _trainee _yang ada, Sasuke selalu berpikir bahwa Naruto memiliki suara yang paling stabil dan dominan. Meski ia benci mengakuinya, teman sejak kecilnya itu memang bertalenta besar. Naruto jugalah yang pertama kali mengajak Sasuke untuk mengikuti audisi yang diadakan Konoha Ent. demi mencapai mimpi kanak-kanak mereka. _Well, _ia tak pernah mengatakan hal ini secara gamblang, namun Sasuke sebenarnya sangat menghargai Naruto—dan ia yakin bahwa pria bermata biru koral itu pun paham. Sehingga tak heran ketika, tiga-empat bulan setelah kepindahannya ke sekolah menengah atas khusus pria di kawasan Minato dan peristiwa dengan guru maniaknya berlalu, Sasuke hanya memandang sebelah mata melihat pria berambut merah bernama Sabaku Gaara yang dibawa masuk Kurenai-sensei ke kelas vokal, beranggapan bahwa, "Oh, suaranya tidak akan mengalahkan Naruto."

Dugaannya memang benar—tapi tidak semudah itu.

Kesan pertama yang Sasuke gumamkan setelah mengamati figur Gaara dari pucuk rambut hingga jemari kakinya adalah, "Untuk ukuran seorang pria, bahu dan pundak laki-laki ini begitu kecil—dan apa tidak salah dia menato kata "cinta" di dahinya? Pfft, melankolis."

Kesan kedua yang mendarat di otaknya setelah Kurenai-sensei menyebutkan nama keluarga laki-laki yang ada di serong kirinya itu adalah, "Ah, dia berasal dari keluarga Sabaku? Remaja kaya raya, huh?"

Seperti yang kukatakan, dugaannya memang benar—tapi tidak semudah itu.

Ditilik dari segi _power _dan lebar jangkauan nada, tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto masih lebih baik ketimbang Gaara. Akan tetapi, jika kau menyukai tipikal suara dalam dengan _timbre _kaya dan resonansi yang baik, maka Gaara adalah jawabannya. Pertama kali pria bertubuh—maaf—tak terlalu tinggi itu mempromosikan kemampuan bernyanyinya, Sasuke tidak bisa lupa betapa mulut Naruto menganga begitu lebar selama tiga menit empat puluh tiga detik. Mungkin Naruto merasa bahagia dan setengah tertantang, karena baru kali itu Kurenai-sensei memuji _trainee _selain dirinya—seperti campuran histeria dan persaingan yang dialami Sasuke saat berkenalan dengan Sai dan menyaksikan langsung tarian gemulainya.

Oleh karena itu, Sasuke agak tak terlampau kaget mendapati Gaara ada di hadapannya setiap jam istirahat—ia barangkali adalah satu dari sekian banyak jiwa yang tak mampu menolak permintaan Naruto; lagipula, teman masa kecilnya itu memang gencar sekali mendekatinya. Yah, awalnya, mereka memang tak bicara terlalu banyak. Baik Sasuke maupun Gaara sama-sama tipe orang yang tak akan memulai suatu percakapan, dan lagi-lagi ia harus berterima kasih kepada Naruto karena ia selalu berbicara dan berbicara tanpa diminta. Butuh waktu lama bagi Gaara hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar mampu mencampurkan dirinya di persahabatan antara Naruto dan Sasuke—juga Sai, sesekali, saat manusia pucat dengan senyum manis yang dibuat-buat itu tak sedang sibuk dengan buku gambarnya.

Benar, butuh waktu lama, mungkin ada setengah tahun, hingga tahu-tahu, Gaara selalu ada di kesehariannya—ucapan selamat pagi kikuk, tumpangan pulang (tentu saja, dia adalah seorang Sabaku, tak mengejutkan jika Gaara mengendarai mobil ke mana-mana), latihan ekstra di ruang tari (karena Gaara begitu kikuk dan begitu kaku dan begitu sulit mengekspresikan dirinya dalam bentuk gerakan), juga jam-jam tanpa dialog yang ia lewati di perpustakaan metropolitan Tokyo, memandangi Gaara tenggelam dalam tumpukan novel tebal dan rangkaian kata yang tak ingin Sasuke baca.

Sasuke tak tahu mengapa, lambat laun, ia lantas jatuh cinta—mengapa, dan atas dasar apa. Bukankah ia normal, selama ini—bukankah telah ada belasan wanita yang pernah dia kencani dan dia rasakan permukaan bibirnya (yang kadang juga disertai lidah, namun tak pernah lebih dari itu)—lantas mengapa. Bagaimana bisa. Apakah ia trauma sebab pengalamannya dengan bekas guru maniaknya belum sepenuhnya pulih, maka orientasinya berbalik arah—tapi bila benar begitu, mengapa ia tidak merasakan apa-apa terhadap Naruto yang, notabene, merupakan teman sejak kecilnya, atau Sai yang memiliki wajah secantik dan semulus gadis belia? Oh, tunggu dulu, andaikata orientasi seksualnya memang sudah berubah, mengapa Sasuke masih bisa menyadari bahwa, ehm, Sakura (yang dikenal sebagai primadona di antara para _trainee)_, memiliki fisik yang menarik dan tak keberatan untuk sesekali membalas pandangan yang diberikan si kepala merah muda itu padanya? Y-Ya, walau Sasuke tidak pernah berpikiran untuk mengencani Sakura, tapi tetap saja.

Tetap saja—mengapa Gaara, mengapa bukan seorang wanita, mengapa—mengapa Sasuke tak kuasa mencegah perasaannya?

—Meski ia sebenarnya sama sekali tak keberatan.

* * *

**oOoOo**

* * *

"Lihat, Sasuke, pendukung pasangan GaaSasu semakin meningkat belakangan ini!"

Sasuke menautkan alisnya, mengirim tatapan kesal kepada sahabat eratnya sambil menggumamkan, "Apa-apaan, Naruto?"

Yang dikirimi tatapan justru tak mau ambil pusing dan meneruskan ucapannya. "Kubilang, pendukung GaaSasu makin memingkat," ia mengarahkan telunjuknya pada layar _tablet_. "Lihat," tawa Naruto sesaat lepas ke udara, "_fanfics _tentang kalian rata-rata berakhir dengan kematian—kematianmu, hahaha," ia tertawa sekali lagi, diikuti dengusan Sasuke. "Tapi dari _polling _yang diadakan _official fandom _Shinobi, posisi SasuNaru tetap nomor satu!"

"Itu karena kau selalu mendekatiku di atas maupun di belakang panggung, _Dobe_!" Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Dan apa-apaan, _pairing_-mu bukan hanya SasuNaru saja—kau sengaja melakukan _fanservice _dengan seluruh _member_."

"Hei, setidaknya aku adil!" balas Naruto berapi-api, sepasang matanya tetap terpaku pada layar _tablet_. "Kau hanya menempel pada Gaara, _pairing_-mu yang lain bersifat pasif—SasuNaru kebetulan saja terkenal karena aku memang mempesona. Hmm, aku mencium ada faktor pilih kasih di sini."

Sejurus kemudian, suara tawa khas Naruto membahana di sudut kamar yang ia bagi bersama Sasuke di _dorm _Shinobi, mengundang gemuruh kaki sang _leader, _Shikamaru Nara, serta dua anggota Shinobi lain untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Apa yang terjadi di hadapan mereka kontan membawa perubahan pada raut muka Shikamaru Nara, terutama tepian bibirnya yang biasa tertekuk ke bawah menjadi semakin mengerucut. Tak butuh penjelasan lanjut bahwa dalam tiga, ah, tidak, dua detik kemudian, pria berambut nanas itu akan melampiaskan unek-uneknya. "Astaga, Naruto, Sasuke," suaranya dipaksakan melengking, "jangan membuat hariku semakin merepotkan!"

"Halo?" nada main-main terdengar pada balasan Naruto. "Bukan salahku kalau penghuni apartemen sebelah memarahimu lagi—tak apa-apa, sih, kalau kau mau menyalahkan Sasuke—karena tadi malam yang membunyikan televisi keras-keras adalah Kiba!"

"Ya, ya, ya, Naruto, aku tahu, tapi bukan berarti kau bebas membuat gaduh—"

"Kau hanya mencari pelampiasan atas kecemburuanmu karena—"

"—di siang bolong, tetangga kanan-kiri akan—hei, merepotkan, dengarkan _leader_-mu ini sekali-kali!"

"_BLAH!" _Naruto berhenti sejenak, memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Shikamaru, lalu cepat-cepat meneruskan ucapannya yang tertunda. "Kau hanya mencari pelampiasan atas kecemburuanmu karena sejak debutnya tiga bulan lalu, Ino ramai dipasangkan _fans _dengan Sai!"

"_Oi_, jangan bawa-bawa namaku," satu suara kalem menyahut.

"Aku berbicara soal fakta," Naruto memandang Sai dengan wajah tak berdosa. Mulut keras kepalanya baru saja akan kembali terbuka ketika Gaara—yang sedari tadi memandangi perang kecil antara Naruto dan Shikamaru tanpa berkedip—akhirnya angkat bicara dan meluruskan suasana. Dia mengerti, pada waktu-waktu seperti ini, posisinya sebagai anggota tertua memang dibutuhkan.

"Naruto, jangan egois," dan karena yang berbicara adalah Gaara, otomatis ia tak mampu membantah. "Bukankah kau harusnya ada latihan vokal siang ini?"

Dalam sekejap, Naruto yang tadinya liar perlahan beranjak lunak. Ia tampak mencari-cari kata, seraya jemari tangan kanannya melesap di antara helai rambutnya yang jatuh di pangkal leher. Dinginnya AC ruangan pun semakin menambah kegugupannya sewaktu menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. "Uh-uh, y-yah, _solo performance_ untuk konser amal minggu depan."

"Kau jadi menyanyikan lagu _Vocaloid _itu?" Sasuke tak mampu menyembunyikan tawa girangnya—berusaha mengalihkan pikiran dari pemuda Sabaku yang tengah sibuk menenangkan Shikamaru. Dari ujung matanya, dia dapat menangkap bahwa Sai juga melakukan hal yang sama—hanya saja, pria sok anggun itu tak bersuara.

"H-hei, itu tidak seburuk yang kaukira, tahu."

"Tetap saja, Naruto," oh, Kami-sama, ia telah tertawa begitu keras sampai-sampai sepasang matanya bercucuran air mata, "tetap saja," dan sekali lagi jeda panjang yang diisi gelak histeris (kali ini Shikamaru turut serta ada di pihaknya). "Gaara, Shikamaru, dan Kiba, akan menyanyikan _Where is The Love_—dan karena itu, Kiba seharian ini sibuk mempertajam kemampuan _rap_-nya bersama Guy-sensei—lalu, aku dan Sai akan menari klasik, sementara, haha, sementara kau—" tawa tak bersuara Sai akhirnya pecah, membentuk harmonisasi konyol dengan tawa terkikik Sasuke, "hahaha, a-aku tak dapat—"

"Kejam! Dasar kejam!" Naruto melempar bantal yang beberapa menit ini ada di pangkuannya ke kepala Sasuke. "Tidak akan ada momen SasuNaru hingga seminggu ke depan!"

"Hn?" tapi Naruto lupa bahwa Sasuke, sebagai _main dancer _pertama Shinobi, memiliki refleks yang amat baik. Maka, alih-alih mengenai kepala Sasuke, bantal bergambar mangkok ramen itu justru diserang balik ke arahnya, mendarat agak tak mulus di bawah kakinya. Kontan, Naruto langsung menggerak-gerakkan mulutnya, menggumamkan mati-saja-kau-Sasuke-Uchiha yang blak-blakan. "Kabar baik untukku, kalau memang kau mau begitu."

Adegan selanjutnya berlangsung tak damai, _well_, Sasuke dapat meraba-raba bahwa nanti malam Naruto tak akan mengizinkannya tidur di kamar yang mereka bagi. Hal yang sebenarnya bukan merupakan masalah besar bagi dirinya, karena kejadian semacam ini telah berlangsung setiap minggu sejak awal debut mereka—dia dan Naruto akan bertengkar karena masalah kecil, menghindari satu sama lain, dan berbaikan keesokan harinya saat sarapan. Seperti kata Itachi, persahabatan tidak komplit jika kalian tak pernah merasa ingin saling mencekik, maka Sasuke aman-aman saja dengan sikap Naruto yang gampang tersulut, maupun kebiasaannya dalam memanfaatkan emosi meledak-ledak sahabatnya itu. Sasuke tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengatakannya, tapi rasanya menggemaskan acapkali dia melihat wajah Naruto yang hampir selalu membentuk tawa berubah menjadi pias dan tertekuk. Ia pikir, penyebabnya adalah usia Naruto yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya dan kenyataan bahwa selama ini Sasuke memang menginginkan adik laki-laki yang bisa di-_bully _(sebagai pelampiasan atas Itachi yang selalu melakukan hal itu padanya). Lagipula, setiap kejadian ini terulang (sekali dua kali dalam seminggu), Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya dirugikan.

Pasalnya, walau kadang mereka tak akur, namun saat _mood-_nya sedang buruk, Kiba adalah satu-satunya _member_ yang mampu mendekati Naruto.

Yang artinya, Kiba akan tidur di kamar yang ia bagi bersama Naruto, dan—dan Sasuke akan tidur di kamar yang sama dengan Gaara.

Seperti apa yang akhirnya terjadi malam ini.

"_Butterfly on Your Left Shoulder _tidak seburuk yang kau kira, Sasuke," Gaara menyodorkan selimut kepadanya, "suara Naruto cocok menyanyikan lagu itu."

Sasuke kontan mendongak, tak mampu menyembunyikan senyumnya. "_Nee, _aku tahu," senyumnya masih bertahan, "hanya saja menggoda Naruto itu menyenangkan."

"Kau tidak pernah berusaha belajar," ia dengar Gaara menggumam lamat-lamat, sebelum laki-laki berambut merah itu menempatkan diri di kursi meja belajar dan mulai mengetik sesuatu pada laptop hitam metaliknya. Melihat hal ini, Sasuke tanpa kuasa menautkan alisnya. "Tugas kuliah?" ia buru-buru bertanya.

Yang didapat hanya sekali anggukan.

"Kelas sejarah Anko-_sensei?_"

"Kurasa gosip mengenai dosen satu ini sudah menyebar."

"Hn, mengapa tak suruh partnermu saja yang mengerjakan?" kalimat ini terlontar begitu saja. "Maksudnya, kau kan seorang _public figure_, jadi seharusnya dia bisa maklum."

"Ah, dia sudah mengerjakan lebih dari separuhnya," Gaara pun menjawab begitu saja, tak menolah sedikit pun.

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

Ada sedikit jeda, lalu Gaara menoleh untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

Sasuke memaki apa saja yang bisa ia maki dalam hati.

"_P-please, _Gaara, bahkan apa yang kau makan saat _lunch _saja bisa tersebar di seluruh kampus."

Satu anggukan kecil ia dapat sekali lagi.

—Kami-_sama_, Sasuke tidak pernah sebegitu bahagia karena Gaara terlalu mudah percaya dengan kata-katanya.

"Ya—atas pertanyaanmu mengenai nama partnerku—dan rencananya besok sore kami akan mengerjakan bagian terakhir, hanya saja—"

"Besok sore? Kau 'kan harus gladi bersih vokal bersama Kiba dan Shikamaru?"

"Sasuke, aku yakin kau bisa lolos tes sebagai manajer pribadiku dengan mudah."

Mereka tertawa serempak, terlalu keras untuk seleranya.

"Aku bisa menggantikanmu," ide liar itu muncul tanpa dosa seusai sesi tawa bersama mereka habis. "Sejarah adalah salah satu mata pelajaran keahlianku, kau tahu."

"Oh, tapi, tugas ini tidak terlalu berhubungan dengan sejarah," punggung kecil Gaara kembali membelakanginya, "tepatnya, makalah menyangkut _folklore_," lantas kembali menghadap Sasuke demi membisikkan sesuatu tentang, "Tanabata."

"Apa?" bodohnya, Sasuke terlalu asyik menyematkan matanya pada bibir merah muda Gaara hingga tak mendengar apa yang berusaha disampaikan pria kurus itu kepadanya.

Tanabata, nama tak asing itu kembali Gaara lontarkan padanya. Sasuke membuat gerakan memanggut, sedikit tak percaya bahwa Gaara ternyata memang benar-benar tipikal laki-laki melankolis—walau ada kemungkinan bahwa bisa saja partnernya (yeah, si Hyuuga "penerima beasiswa" Hinata) yang memiliki ide untuk memilih cerita tragis legendaris di Jepang itu. Dalam diam, otaknya sibuk berputar, mencari-cari gagasan lebih kuat agar Gaara yakin bahwa dia adalah kandidat yang tepat untuk menggantikan tugas belajar bersamanya besok sore, maka dengan penuh percaya diri, ia membual, "Ah, kebetulan, aku pernah berperan sebagai Hikoboshi," oke, kali ini ia tidak seratus persen berdusta, "yah, festival sekolah, kelasku mengadakan pentas drama."

Mungkin sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan bahwa Gaara dapat menerima apa saja yang Sasuke katakan.

* * *

**oOoOo**

* * *

"Kehidupan terus berputar, begitupun roda nasib. Kadang kau ada di atas, kadang kau tergencet di bawah, terhimpit bersama pasir dan gerusan kerikil, menjadi abu, kecil dan dekil."

Hinata tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menyatakan persetujuannya.

Dua minggu belakangan, ia telah memberikan yang terbaik demi menghindari seorang laki-laki pucat dengan sepasang mata hitam kelam dan ekspresi muka yang seolah meminta ribuan tamparan, dan usahanya ternyata tidak berakhir jelek-jelek amat. Hidupnya masih berjalan damai, sedamai kehidupan remaja di usia akhir tujuh belas tahun yang tiba-tiba harus berpasangan dengan seorang anggota _boyband _ terkenal di Asia (yang selama ini juga, secara tidak rahasia, merupakan taksiran abadinya) di kelas sejarah yang mengapa-harus-ada-di-semester-pertama-kuliahnya. Ah, tidak, sungguh, segalanya masih berjalan sesuai batasan. Walau banyak cibiran dan pandangan iri terarahkan padanya, toh, Hinata tidak terkejut. Bagaimana lagi, Gaara 'kan memang _idol _yang sedang naik daun, jadi wajarlah—_manager_ wanita grup Shinobi (yang notabene sudah menikah) saja tidak pernah gagal membuat _fans _mereka merasa cemburu, bahkan setelah agensi menjelaskan berkali-kali bahwa itu memang sudah tugasnya sebagai manajer, jadi kontak fisik ringan semacam sentuhan tangan tentu tak bisa dihindari. Yah, tapi setidaknya ia masih bisa bernapas lega, karena hal terakhir yang paling ingin ia dapatkan paska kejadian "kelas sejarah Anko-_sensei_ ini" adalah: bertatapan dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

Haha, Hinata masih bisa bernapas lega.

—Tadinya.

"Aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi, kau ada di perpustakaan saat sore itu, 'kan?"

Berapa tahun sudah Hinata berusaha menjadi anak baik-baik? Lima? Enam? Hm, enam menjelang tujuh tahun tepatnya, namun mengapa Kami-_sama_ masih saja berniat mengujinya?

Pagi ini Hinata bangun pukul lima—seperti biasa—, berbenah, merapikan kamar, mandi, mencuci pakaian, menjemur, menanak nasi, memasak lauk pauk, membangunkan Neji-_nii_, Hanabi, serta menyiapkan obat yang harus diminum ayahnya. Pagi ini, Hinata juga tetap menyempatkan diri untuk berdoa mengenai banyak hal, seperti kesehatan keluarganya, kelancaran kuliahnya, harapan agar ibunya bahagia di surga, hingga, "Semoga hari ini tidak ada lagi yang membuang sampah di lokerku, semoga kerja kelompok dengan Gaara-_san_ nanti sore berjalan lancar (mungkin lebih bagus kalau kami bisa semakin dekat, amin), dan semoga hari ini hingga selamanya, aku tidak pernah lagi berpapasan dengan Sasuke Uchiha."

Kami-_sama _tidak menjawab doanya yang terakhir.

"Oh, Gaara tidak mengabarimu bahwa sore ini dia ada gladi bersih untuk konser amal besok malam?" bagus, _handphone_-nya tertinggal di rumah, tapi Sasuke terlihat tidak terlalu membutuhkan jawabannya, sebab sedetik kemudian ia kembali berkata, "Jadi, kembali ke topik awal—haha, topik awal—saat itu kau juga ada di perpustakaan, kan?"

Hinata menelan ludahnya kuat-kuat.

"Kau menyaksikan semuanya, kan?"

Lebih kuat.

"Ka-kau takut aku menyebarkannya?"

Hinata tidak percaya bahwa akan ada nada setengah menantang pada pertanyaannya—tetapi ia lebih tidak percaya bahwa Sasuke, tanpa permisi, merangsek maju dengan cepat dan kasar sampai ia merasakan keras permukaan dinding di tulang punggungnya. "Jangan bercanda," kemudian suara berat yang biasa digunakan sebagai _sexy ad-libs_ itu berhembus di telinga kanannya. "Tolong sadari posisimu, Hyuuga," oh, bahkan Sasuke tahu nama marga keluarganya, "aku bisa membuat seisi kampus berada di pihakku jika kau berani melakukan hal itu."

"Ta-tapi belum tentu, me-mereka tidak tahu bahwa kau—," entahlah keberaniannya untuk terus membalas datang dari mana, "—k-kau _gay_."

Ia nyaris merasa bersalah melihat perubahan besar di wajah Sasuke.

"Kau menyukai Gaara."

Hanya Kami-_sama _yang tahu mengapa perpustakaan universitas ini begitu kosong mlompong, seakan sengaja menyediakan tempat bagi Sasuke untuk semakin mendorong tubuh Hinata ke sudut dinding tanpa perlu diperhatikan siapa pun. Jeritan "aduh" keras mengalun dari bibir Hinata begitu ia merasakan napasnya memburu, seiring dengan cengkeraman Sasuke di kerah kemejanya dan hunusan mata tajam dari laki-laki yang telah 2 minggu ini ia hindari, bak ingin membunuh Hinata dengan brutal lewat sekali tusukan.

Hey, dia tidak perlu begitu marah, kemeja itu merupakan hadiah Hanabi saat ia mendapatkan beasiswa kuliah.

"Aku pernah mencium wanita," Sasuke mengaku tanpa ditanya, menyebabkan Hinata otomatis mengerutkan jidat. "Mungkin tidak kurang dari sebelas," ia mempertegas pengakuannya.

Ha, ha, ha.

Ha, tunggu dulu—Hinata sungguh tidak peduli dengan kehidupan cinta masa lalu _main dancer boyband _Shinobi ini. Lebih-lebih, Hinata tidak ingin tahu berapa jumlah wanita yang pernah ia kencani. Oh, _well_, Hinata bisa saja menyampaikan hal ini kepada reporter, mengaku sebagai anonim yang merupakan 'teman kuliah seorang Sasuke Uchiha' atau mempublikasikannya lewat _fanacc _tanpa nama, tapi tidak. Jika ada banyak hal yang tidak ingin Hinata campuri, maka salah satunya adalah segala hal menyangkut Sasuke Uchiha!

Dan apa sekarang ia sedang berusaha membuktikan bahwa "bukan, aku bukan _gay_" kepada Hinata? Kalau memang iya, lucu sekali, karena seperti yang sudah Hinata katakan, ia sebenarnya tidak peduli, baik Sasuke memang tertarik dengan sesama jenis, atau _straight_, atau hanya berbelok untuk Gaara, Hinata sebenarnya sama sekali tak peduli.

Yang lebih ia pedulikan adalah, mengapa salah satu sumber kebahagiannya, yaitu Sabaku Gaara, yang rencananya akan belajar bersama dengannya sore ini, mesti digantikan oleh sosok Uchiha Sasuke!

"Tapi kau benar, aku memang menyukai Gaara," oh, Hinata tak terkejut, dan tetap tak bergeming sewaktu Sasuke melanjutkan dengan penekanan, "Aku _mencintainya_."

Aku _mencintainya_.

"Aku," aku juga mencintainya, tolol, bahkan aku mencintainya sejak pandangan pertama—di usiaku yang kedelapan—jauh sebelum kau dan semua _fans_ tahu soal Gaara, "aku tidak akan menyebarkannya."

Tapi kau lebih beruntung, kalian berteman, Gaara mengenalmu, Gaara memanggilmu dengan nama kecil, sementara aku hanya orang asing yang duduk di kursi penonton, menyaksikan ia berakting dari luar panggung, dan jatuh cinta secara kekanak-kanakan selama bertahun-tahun.

"Permisi?"

Hinata tidak suka cara Sasuke mempertanyakan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyebarkannya," ia mengulangi, tak bergetar sama sekali.

"Dan kau pikir aku percaya?"

Sepasang pipi Sasuke memang minta diberi tamparan.

"Kau pikir aku bisa percaya dengan nona sok anggun penerima beasiswa yang datang dari keluarga jelata?"

Maka Hinata melakukannya—tamparan itu, di pipi kanan dan kiri. Keras-keras. Membekas.

Lalu ia melarikan diri.

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sebelumnya, saya meminta maaf, sekaligus meminta doa readers semua karena tidak bisa menepati janji buat update semua fanfic saya. Well, err, laptop baru saja sembuh seminggu yang lalu, dan saya dinyatakan terkena GERD, yaitu gangguan pencernaan karena asam lambung yang naik ke kerongkongan :') yah, saya masih dalam tahap penyembuhan, sementara data di HD laptop ternyata tidak ada yang bisa selamat, jadi saya terpaksa mengetik ulang semua fanfic yang sudah saya tulis. Untuk malam ini, saya baru bisa update A Winsome Carousel. Reaching You mungkin besok dipublish, sementara Saihate dan From Y to Y harus direnungkan lagi untuk mendapat ide yang lebih baik :')**

**Oh iya, di chapter sebelumnya juga saya buat kesalahan, harusnya di disclaimer-nya itu judulnya "A Winsome Carousel", tapi saya masih belum menghapus judul kasarnya, yaitu "Ephemera, Ephemera" hehe :'D**

**Haha, intinya, maafkan saya, serta mohon doa agar saya bisa benar-benar pulih dari sakit ini :')**

**Arigatou, minna-san.**

**Yogyakarta, 2013.**


End file.
